Almost Lover (fr)
by Jaynekochan
Summary: Le jour du mariage de Tsukushi est finalement arrivé, mais un jeune homme repense au fait qu'il aurait pu s'il avait réagit autrement être à la place du marié


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont la propriété exclusive de leur creatrice, qui n'est malheureusement pas moi, même si cette histoire elle est ma propriété exclusive ^^

**ALMOST LOVER**

La journée s'annonçait douce et clair en cette matinée de printemps, regardant les voitures luxueuses qui commençaient à arriver, un jeune homme au regard clair secoua la tête, un sourire de dérision aux lèvres. Kaede Domyouji s'était surpassée sur ce coup là, il devait l'admettre, même s'il n'aimait toujours pas cette femme. Après des mois de préparations, et plus de cinq années à refuser une telle chose, la multimillionnaire avait fini par céder aux désirs de son fils. Après tout, de toute façon, se dit le jeune homme, on ne refuse jamais rien à un Domyouji. Qui mieux que la mère de son meilleur ami pour savoir une telle chose.

Et puis, la femme d'affaire avait dû déposer les armes pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, elle devait bien admettre que durant les quatre années où Tsukasa avait été à ses côtés aux Etats-Unis, pas une seule fois, il ne s'était conduit de la manière enfantine qui le définissait avant. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas traité plus affectueusement qu'un autre employé, bien loin de là. Plus d'une fois, Rui avait vu ses visites prévues pour voir son ami, être annulées au dernier moment, mais pas une seule fois, il n'avait entendu son meilleur ami se plaindre. Pourtant pour une fois, il en aurait eu, des raisons pour le faire.

Kaede s'était arrangée pour qu'à partir du moment où Tsukasa était reparti sur le sol américain, il n'ait pas un seul moment de libre : que se soit pour revenir au Japon pour une visite, ou pour Makino. La millionnaire avait sûrement espéré qu'avec la distance et le temps, l'un ou l'autre des adolescents ne se lasse de cette relation, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. A vrai dire, les trois membres des F4 restant sur le sol nippon avait plus d'une fois étaient étonnés de la résilience dont leur leader faisait preuve sous les ordres de sa mère. Car pas une seule fois, Tsukasa ne s'était plaint durant les rares occasions où ils avaient pu le voir au cours des quatre dernières années.

Kaede lui avait fait suivre un programme intensif, lui apprenant les ficelles du métier en quelques mois et Tsukasa avait écouté bien sagement cette femme à qui pourtant avant, il n'avait presque jamais pu adresser la parole. En fait, Rui se disait souvent ironiquement, que maintenant que Tsukasa n'avait plus besoin de la compagnie de sa mère puisqu'il avait trouvé le bonheur avant, cette même mère demandait son attention. Au cours des quatre dernières années, cette femme stricte et sévère avait passé plus de temps avec son fils qu'au cours des seize qui les avaient précédées.

L'héritier de la famille Hanazawa savait que cette femme en avait sûrement fait ainsi afin de tenter, d'une ultime façon, d'éloigner son fils de la pauvresse qu'il avait choisie. Mais il se demandait parfois si la femme d'affaires ne s'était pas aussi soudainement découverte mère au contact quotidien de son fils. Ou peut être que maintenant qu'elle pouvait parler affaires avec celui-ci, il avait plus d'intérêts à ses yeux ? Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête ou encore dans le cœur de Kaede Domyouji ?

Enfin, le principal en ce jour était que cette femme avait fini par accéder à la requête de son héritier en lui permettant d'épouser la femme qu'il avait choisie… Une roturière… De la même façon, Rui ne savait pas si cette femme avait accepté parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire, ou si elle avait finalement appris à tolérer cette relation. Personne ne pouvait le dire. Mais tous devaient admettre que si les relations entre Makino et Kaede n'étaient toujours pas amicales à proprement parler, les deux femmes pouvaient maintenant se tenir dans une pièce sans que la plus âgée des deux n'attaque l'autre verbalement.

Ou peut être que la millionnaire se revoyait dans cette jeune femme sans le sous, se battant pour survivre dans le monde des "grands". Il faut dire qu'elle était loin la jeune lycéenne qui avait tendance à régler ses différents à coup de poing ou en bataille verbale. A la place, on retrouvait maintenant une jeune femme qui avait fait ses études entre les affaires et le droit, se passionnant pour les litiges entre les sociétés, mais surtout dans les problèmes des grosses entreprises avalant sans problèmes ou écrasant les plus petites. Makino, ayant gardé son moral de combattante et de mauvaise herbe, n'avait pas eu de problème pour trouver son chemin dans cette branche : sa place étant de remettre les grosses entreprises à leurs places quand elles essayaient d'écraser les plus faibles sans aucunes pensées pour les employés de celles-ci.

Il faut dire aussi qu'à la suite de la déclaration à la presse de Tsukasa avant son départ quatre ans plus tôt, la jeune femme avait dû rapidement apprendre à contrôler son tempérament mais surtout, une fois de plus, à faire face à des personnes plus influentes qu'elle. Les premiers mois avaient été plus que difficiles pour la jeune femme qui se retrouvait à être suivie presque continuellement par la presse. Les rares fois où l'un d'entre eux avait pu en parler à Tsukasa, celui-ci avait semblé satisfait et amusé car il pouvait la voir de cette manière, dans les journaux surtout. Jusqu'à ce que Rui lui dise qu'il pouvait toujours se parler par caméra s'ils le souhaitaient vraiment… L'idiot n'y avait pas pensé avant.

Rui se souvenait d'ailleurs avec amusement de la réaction de son meilleur ami le jour où il avait donné l'invitation à Paris à Makino. Mais même s'il était heureux pour ses amis, une fois à Paris dans cette église, malgré le sourire qu'il avait affiché devant Tsukasa, il devait bien s'admettre à lui-même qu'il avait souffert en les voyant ensemble à ce moment là. En secouant la tête pour s'enlever ces idées sombres de la tête, Hanazawa Rui regarda une fois de plus autour de lui. Les voitures luxueuses défilaient les unes après les autres pour déposer leurs occupants devant le perron de l'église avant de repartir. Oui Kaede avait magnifiquement travaillé pour faire de ce jour un de ceux dont on reparlerait dans plusieurs années encore dans le monde de la haute société…

Tournant la tête de côté, son regard clair se posa sur un petit groupe de personnes qui ne semblait pas à sa place en ces lieux. Et pourtant quelque part, à ses yeux en tout cas, ce groupe lui semblait bien plus convivial que les autres discutant ça et là à voix basses sur les bancs de l'église, mais dont l'atmosphère restait froide. Son regard se posa sur la personne se tenant à ses côtés après avoir croisé les yeux rieurs de deux de ses meilleurs amis sans comprendre. Mais en voyant Tsukasa debout les point serrés dans les poches de son smoking, droit comme un "i", il ne mit pas longtemps pour analyser l'amusement de ses amis d'enfance. L'héritier du groupe Domyouji faisait tout pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était nerveux, mais pour eux trois, cela ne le faisait voir qu'encore plus.

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui avait changé, et en voyant Tsukasa regarder sa montre impatiemment avant de laisser son regard remonter le long du couloir principal de l'église toujours aussi désert, puis vers la place inoccupée de la mère de Makino, il comprit sans problème les raisons de sa nervosité. Posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami, il lui fit un signe discret pour se faire comprendre avant de remonter l'allée dans des enjambées semblant décontractées.

Remontant les couloirs désert d'un pas plus rapides, le jeune homme arriva rapidement devant la porte où Makino devait se changer après son arrivée. Quelque part au fond de lui, en s'arrêtant devant cette porte close, il s'attendait au pire. Car non seulement la mère de la jeune femme se trouvait dans la pièce avec celle-ci, mais en plus de cela, il y avait aussi Kaede Domyouji, ainsi que Tsubaki, sans parler des stylistes. La multimillionnaire avait tenu à ce que la promise de son fils soit parfaite en ce jour afin de ne pas faire honte à la famille, comme elle l'avait fait selon elle, des années auparavant lors de l'anniversaire de Tsukasa. Qui pouvait savoir dans ces conditions ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant avant de soupirer légèrement, inspectant sa tenue au cas où, avant de frapper. Il ne voulait certainement pas recevoir les foudres de Kaede aujourd'hui. De l'autre côté de la porte, il pouvait entendre des voix étouffées parler entre elles et il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette pièce pour retenir ainsi ces femmes ? Si elles attendaient encore quelques minutes de plus, Tsukasa allait faire une crise d'apoplexie au pied de l'autel avant même d'avoir vu sa promise venir à lui… Ou alors il allait commencer à s'en prendre au prêtre qui était à cet instant seul avec lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne ferait certainement pas bon effet.

_Your fingertips across my skin / Le bout de tes doigts contre ma peau_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, Images / Les palmiers se balançant au vent, des images_

La porte s'ouvrit et Rui se demanda soudain, si vraiment, c'était à lui de venir se jeter dans la fosse aux lions durant quelques secondes. Car si le comportement de Tsukasa devant l'autel pouvait lui paraître amusant, la tension actuelle de cette pièce ne l'était absolument pas, bien au contraire. De son regard, il fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant dans la manière de se tenir de chacune des femmes présentes une explication concernant le retard pris dans la cérémonie. Apparemment, les stylistes étaient parties, c'était déjà ça. Et au moins, Makino semblait être prête… Tout du moins elle était apprêtée pour l'occasion.

_You sang me spanish lullabies / Tu me chantais des berceuses espagnoles_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick / La plus douce des tristesses dans tes yeux, bonne astuce_

La mère de celle-ci était assise sur une chaise le long du mur et sa tenue tentait à montrer qu'elle se retenait de crier. Kaede se tenait elle debout devant la fenêtre de la pièce, tournant le dos à tout le monde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Rui ne pouvait pas dire si elle était énervée ou non, cette femme était un mur. Tsubaki quand à elle se trouvait agenouillée sur le sol, au pied de Makino qui se tenait à cet instant assise sur la chaise devant le dressing. Elle lui parlait à voix basse, frottant sa main entre les siennes comme pour la réchauffer, ou plutôt la rassurer. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour réclamer l'attention. Mais quand son regard rencontra celui de Makino, l'air sembla soudain se raréfier dans la pièce.

_Well i'd never want to see you unhappy / Je ne voudrais jamais te voir malheureux_

_I thought you'd want the same for me / Je pensais que tu en voulais de même pour moi_

Où avait-elle disparu la jeune fille aux attitudes de garçons de la rue qui n'hésitait pas autrefois à rendre coup pour coup à Tsukasa Domyouji ? Où était-elle l'adolescente qui profitait de ses pauses entre ses cours pour aller dans l'escalier de secours de leur lycée avant d'hurler son amertume à la face du monde ? Qu'était-il advenu de cette roturière qui le regardait avec un regard unique et qui se cachait pour l'écouter jouer du violon sans savoir qu'il savait qu'elle se trouvait non loin de lui ? La jeune fille qui, sans s'en rendre compte, avait pris possession de son cœur en même temps que de celui de son meilleur ami. Hier encore, elle était encore un peu de tout ça, mais aujourd'hui il se retrouvait devant une jeune femme magnifique dans sa robe de mariée.

_Goodbye my almost lover / Au revoir mon presque amant_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream / Au revoir mon rêve sans espoir_

- Rui

La voix de Tsubaki prononça son prénom avec une sorte de soulagement, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, trop pris par la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais alors que son regard finit de l'admirer, il croisa celui de la futur mariée et fronça les sourcils avant de refermer la porte derrière lui puis de venir prendre la place de Tsubaki à ses pied. Les yeux de Makino le suivirent et elle lui offrit un sourire crispé quand il prit ses mains dans les siennes, s'étonnant du tremblement qui semblait avoir pris possession de la jeune femme.

- Si vous pouviez lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête Hanzawa-san.

_I'm trying not to think about you / J'essaie de ne pas penser à toi_

_Can't you just let me be ? / Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ?_

La remarque de la mère de Makino le surprit, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme silencieux pour faire le tour de la situation et la comprendre. Encore moins face à son regard. Kaede soupira avant de sortir de la pièce, suivie de près par sa fille qui entraîna la mère de la promise hors de la pièce… Apparemment, les trois femmes s'étaient silencieusement mises en accord pour remédier au problème… Quel qu'il soit. Et Rui se dit amèrement qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas dû mettre les pieds dans cette pièce finalement. N'était-ce pas ironique que se soit à lui qu'incombe la responsabilité d'envoyer Makino à Tsukasa ?

_So long my luckless romance / A jamais mon roman malheureux_

_My back is turned on you / Mon dos est tourné vers toi_

Ses mains relâchèrent celles de la magnifique jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui avant qu'il ne se relève et ne recule de quelques pas en lui souriant sans rien laisser paraître. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire… Apparemment, Makino Tsukushi se posait des questions de dernières minutes, voir secondes quand à son mariage… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire que les femmes présentes précédemment n'aient pas déjà dit ? Et pourquoi cela devrait-il être lui qui devait lui dire que ce mariage était ce qu'elle attendait depuis des années maintenant ? Il aimait cette femme !… Oui, il aimait cette femme, la promise de son meilleur ami… Son meilleur ami qu'elle aimait… Mais il connaissait aussi ce regard pour le lui avoir déjà vu des années auparavant, quand elle avait cru, perdue en plein cœur de New York que Tsukasa ne l'aimait plus elle.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache / J'aurais dû savoir que tu me briserais le coeur_

_Almost lovers always do / Les presques amants le font toujours_

Comme à cette occasion, une infime partie de lui, lui murmura que c'était peut-être sa chance. A l'époque, il avait cédé à la tentation et l'avait embrassée, mais cette fois-ci il n'en fit rien… Pas parce que c'était le jour de son mariage, mais parce que justement, il savait désormais que sa chance, il l'avait laissée passer des années plutôt, avant qu'elle ne pose son regard sur Tsukasa… Parce que justement, c'était parce qu'elle aimait celui-ci plus qu'elle ne l'admettait qu'elle avait peur à cet instant… Tout comme Tsukasa avait peur de ne pas la voir descendre l'allée de cette église.

- Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que je verrais un jour Makino Tsukushi cédant à la peur…

_We walked along a crowded street / Nous marchions le long d'une rue bondée_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade / Tu as pris ma main et a dansé avec moi sous le couvert des ombres_

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui s'aimaient… s'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, peut-être que cela aurait été lui devant cet hôtel aujourd'hui qui l'attendrait impatiemment… Mais il n'était en ce jour que le témoin de son meilleur ami, pas le personnage central de cette journée. La vie en avait décidé ainsi. Mais quelque part, il savait aussi que Makino n'aurait pas eu cet instant de peur face au bonheur si cela avait été lui à la place de Tsukasa. Leur relation de confiance et de compréhension en été ainsi faite. Et le fait qu'elle panique à cet instant, lui prouvait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix… Pour elle en tout cas.

_And when you left you kissed my lips / Et quand tu es parti tu as embrassé mes lèvres_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images no / Tu m'as dit que tu n'oubierais jamais, jamais, ces images, non_

- Si tu ne te décides pas, cet imbécile va sûrement créer un esclandre et venir te chercher tu sais ? Et c'est pas comme s'il allait te laisser prendre la fuite. On sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que même si tu t'enfuies par cette fenêtre, il te courra après de toute manière.

_Well i'd never want to see you unhappy / Je ne voudrais jamais te voir malheureuse_

_I thought you'd want the same for me / Je pensais que tu en voulais de même pour moi_

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire qui lui montra que oui, effectivement, elle en avait conscience, avant de prendre le bouquet posé sur la commode en se levant et de poser sa main sur son bras pour sortir de la pièce.

- Remarque, ça vaudrait presque le coup de voir sa mère éclater de fureur.

Tsukushi étouffa un rire derrière sa main, ramenant des couleurs à son visage pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'église. Mais elle se mordit les lèvres d'embarras en voyant deux autres jeunes hommes se diriger vers eux à grands pas.

_Goodbye my almost lover / Au revoir mon presque amant_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream / Au revoir mon rêve sans espoir_

- Ah ben quand même ! On commençait à croire que vous vous étiez enfuis ensembles à force.

Rui ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage pour dire que quelque part, c'était bien ce qu'il aurait aimé faire en cet instant : l'enlever plutôt que de la remettre entre les mains de son meilleur ami.

- Whoa… Makino ! C'est vraiment toi dans cette robe ?

_I'm trying not to think about you / J'essaie de ne pas penser à toi_

_Can't you just let me be ? / Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ?_

Les deux membres des F4 qui venaient d'arriver allégèrent l'atmosphère de leurs simples présences et avant que la jeune n'en ait vraiment eu conscience, les quatre personnes se retrouvèrent devant les portes fermées de la nef où son père l'attendait.

- Tsukushi ! Tu es splendide !

_So long my luckless romance / A jamais mon roman malheureux_

_My back is turned on you / Mon dos est tourné vers toi_

Rui retira le bras de la jeune femme du sien et le posa sur celui de son père avant de lui sourire en la regardant.

- C'est vrai, tu es magnifique tu sais. On en oublierait presque ton mauvais caractère à te voir ainsi.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la jeune femme se retenir de lui répondre et, pris d'une impulsion, il posa les lèvres sur son front avant de lui tourner le dos comme si de rien n'était, pour rentrer dans l'église. Le jeune homme alla reprendre sa place aux côté de Tsukasa auquel il fit un geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trouvait derrière les portes de nouveau closes.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache / J'aurais dû savoir que tu me briserais le coeur_

_Almost lovers always do / Les presques amants le font toujours_

D'un commun accord les deux derniers membres des F4 restés dans l'entrée poussèrent les portes de l'église alors que la musique commençait, laissant à tous apercevoir Makino Tsukushi dans sa robe de mariée, accrochée au bras de son père. Elle lança à ceux-ci un sourire de reconnaissance avant de laisser son regard remonter l'allée pour se planter dans celui d'un Tsukasa ébloui et de se mettre en marche vers lui sans le lâcher des yeux. Les deux autres membres présents devant l'autel en faisait autant à son égard, mais elle n'en voyait plus qu'un maintenant.

_I cannot go to the ocean / Je ne peux pas aller à la mer_

_I cannot try the streets at night / Je ne peux pas tenter les rues la nuit_

Rui écouta les deux promis prononcer leurs vœux, un sourire d'apparat posé aux lèvres alors qu'il tenait sa place de témoin. Il aurait aimé vouloir que quelqu'un, Kaede même à la rigueur, s'oppose à se mariage à la dernière seconde, mais quelque part en même temps il ne le voulait pas… Il tenait sa place, de meilleur ami, de confident, de témoin, pour l'un comme pour l'autre et même s'il aimait cette femme, il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer entre eux… Il ne pouvait pas perdre Tsukasa, tout comme il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle… Alors si pour les garder un peu pour lui il devait souffrir en silence qu'ils soient ensemble, il le ferait… Il continuerait à le faire, aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

_I cannot wake up in the morning / Je ne peux pas me réveiller le matin_

_Without you on my mind / Sans t'avoir dans mon esprit_

La cérémonie se déroula sans incident, de même que le déjeuner qui la suivit, ponctué de son discours et des anecdotes des F4 qui y étaient insérées. Étrangement, les personnes de hauts rangs présentes, après quelques verres, ne trouvèrent aucun problème à discuter et plaisanter avec la famille de la mariée ou ses rares amis, rendant l'ambiance de ce mariage, celui du plus riches héritier du Japon, pour le moins originale car généralement celle de ces évènements dans leur milieu avait toujours tendance à être guindée et sans chaleur.

_So you're gone and i'm haunted / Tu es parti et je suis hantée_

_And i bet you are just fine / Mais je pari que toi tu vas parfaitement bien_

Comme pour la cérémonie de graduation de la jeune femme, les membres des F4 se succédèrent les uns après les autres pour la faire danser. Sauf que cette fois ci, elle était habillée pour l'occasion… Mais là , c'était Domyouji Tsukushi qui dansait à leur bras et plus la simple Makino. Et pourtant, même si elle était par bien des égards différente en ce jour, elle restait toujours la même à leurs yeux. Celle qui leur avait ouvert des horizons différents, les forçant à regarder la vie sous un autre angle.

_Did i make it that easy to walk / Est-ce que j'ai rendu cela si facile que de marcher_

_Right in and out of my life? / Dedans et hors de ma vie ?_

Chacun d'entre eux en la faisant danser se remémorait des changements qu'elle leur avait apportés. Chacun se souvenait, tous presque au même moment, du jour où une mauvaise herbe leur avec collé un carton rouge sur le front, envahissant leur vie et chamboulant leurs préjugés et leurs idées préconçues, leur montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ils le croyaient les futurs maîtres du monde. Leur montrant que les valeurs que leur société et leur éducation leur avait inculquées n'étaient pas les seules existantes en ce monde, et pas les plus primordiales non plus.

_Goodbye my almost lover / Au revoir mon presque amant_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream / Au revoir mon rêve sans espoir_

Puis vint un moment où assis ensemble, trois des membres des F4 posèrent simultanément leurs regards sur leur quatrième acolyte, leur ami, leur leader. Celui ci faisait danser sa toute nouvelle épouse, et tous en le regardant lui sourirent se souvinrent d'une époque où une telle chose n'avait jamais était vue. Et tous remercièrent cette mauvaise herbe pour les changements et le bonheur qu'elle avait apportés dans la vie de Tsukasa Domyouji à une époque où celui-ci était certain de tout avoir.

_I'm trying not to think about you / J'essaie de ne pas penser à toi_

_Why can't you just let me be ? / Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ?_

Regardant la limousine emporter le couple vers la destination de leur lune de miel choisie par Tsukushi, à savoir, le complexe hôtelier où Tsukasa l'avait emmenée avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis, Hanasawa Rui sourit, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Même si lui n'avait pas trouvé le sien, celui-ci s'enfuyant au bras de son meilleur ami.

_So long my luckless romance / A jamais mon roman malheureux_

_My back is turned on you / Mon dos est tourné vers toi_

Oui, cela aurait pu être lui à la place de Domyouji Tsukasa, mais il n'était que le fils Hanazawa. Il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Makino, pas son amoureux, pas son bientôt amant… Il aurait pu l'être, mais il était resté Hanazawa Rui alors que "Domyouji" devenait "Tsukasa"… Et Makino venait de devenir Domyouji. Un sourire triste et pourtant heureux fit son apparition sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner auprès de ses amis faire la fête, une légère brise emportant les vœux qui n'avait pas réussis à franchir ses lèvres en sa présence.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache / J'aurais dû savoir que tu me briserais le coeur_

_Almost lovers always do / Les presques amants le font toujours_

- Sois heureuse… Tsukushi…

**FIN**


End file.
